


Starker drabbles

by Muse_of_Gods, Shivanessa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_of_Gods/pseuds/Muse_of_Gods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivanessa/pseuds/Shivanessa
Summary: A bunch of shorts I wrote on Tumblr. Open for suggestions and prompts.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	1. At night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is so in love...

Peter gasped when Tony's beard scratched over his cheek. The short hairs were rough against his soft skin. The best feeling in the world. 

He had dreamed about this for so long. The man, the legend, touching him like this. Kissing him. Whispering sweet things into his ear. Undressing him to show Peter the wonders of everything two people could do together. 

Everything about Tony was so perfect. Flawless. His clothes, his hair, his beard. 

Genius, billionaire, philanthropist.

Iron Man. 

His hero. 

His dream. 

Peter's heart pounded so loudly in his chest, he feared Tony might hear it. His hands laid on Tony's shoulders, trying not to hold on to fast, to not appear too desperate. Hoping that the older man would not recognize Peter slowly turned his head until he could rub his lips over the man's jaw. Feeling the short hairs there was so much more intense, he could not prevent his mouth dropping open a bit to _taste_. 

Tony sucked on his neck, leaving tingling spots in his wake. Peter's lips felt raw already. Hot. Tingling. 

"Baby" Tony breathed against Peter's skin. "Baby, I want you…"

"Oh God Tony, I want you too." Peter gave back, not louder than a breathin the quiet room. 

He could not point out when his sweet and innocent adoration had turned into this _longing_ , but it must have been years now. Years of watching the documentaries, the magazine covers, the newsflashes and _wanting_. 

Wanting to touch. 

Wanting to feel. 

And even more… wanting to belong. 

Tony, sensing the wish, pushed Peter down on his back. 

On his small bed in his small room in May's small apartment. The larger than life figure above him was like a dream. Peter watched him and drank his fill, taking in every single detail. 

Only the streetlights illuminated the handsome face, the beard he had been allowed to touch, the lines around his eyes. Golden shine in the dark, the eyes of the man almost black, half of his face hidden in the blueish shadow. 

Peter raised his hand to touch that face. To feel that beard once more, the ghost of breath over his palm. 

His fingers touched the bunk bed above. 

There was no Tony Stark aside from the man looking down from the poster on the wall. No kisses and no stubble of a perfectly trimmed beard. No breath on Peter's skin. 

Peter's heart and body ached for the fantasy to come back, the dream to return, but he was alone. Suppressing the sounds that tried to escape from his throat he turned to his side and rolled up to a ball, pulling the sheet up over his head. 


	2. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the 'hug' in the car Peter's thought stray to Tony Stark. He just can't help himself.

The touch still lingered.

Peter remembered every single second as if it was playing in slow motion in his mind. 

Tony's face pressing into the crook of Peter's neck. His beard scraping against Peter's cheek. The strong shoulder Peter's hand held onto. He had felt the man's heart beating in his neck and chest. Had felt the breath ghosting over his skin, raising goosebumps all over his body. A hint of peppermint. 

It had been over too fast. 

Just a short touch of cheek, neck, chest, shoulder. His hand still tingled from the feeling of the expensive suit. The smell of aftershave and salve for the bruises. And underneath… the scent of the man himself. Tony Stark. 

_ "That's not a hug, kid. I'm just grabbin' the door for you." _

It had been. Over. Too. Fast. 

Peter looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. 

He licked his dry lips, blinking at himself, trying to solve the problem at hand. 

He was hard, achingly hard. When he closed his eyes he lived through the short moments of touching Tony Stark again. 

But he could not do this, couldn't he? He could not step into the shower and… touch himself to that memory!

Not that he had not wanked to the image of Tony Stark for years. 

No way.

The man was the focus of his wet dreams and awake fantasies since he was old enough to get off. 

But that had been the distant figure of a man he would never meet in his whole life. 

A superstar crush like almost everybody had. 

Okay, maybe it was more of a fixation, because Peter had  loved adored Tony Stark long before he had been old enough to find him sexually attractive. And if he was honest, he did not think about anybody else. 

Ever. 

But who cared, he was young, he tried to figure things out. And it was a harmless thing to wank with the image of a popular person in mind. 

His poster. 

Interviews. 

Magazine covers. 

Even his voice alone in that radio podcast where he laughed in that deep, raunchy tone and-... Goddammit! 

Peter's boner ached and a pearl of precum glistened at the slit. 

This was different. This was a real memory of a a person. A real person. Somebody he  touched knew for real. He could not go on and-... and rub himself to that memory. 

It was  _ wroooong _ ! 

Peter looked down at his uncooperative boner and bit his lip. Nothing helped. He had tried equations but suddenly they had all sounded like Mr. Stark was reading them to him in his head. He tried to think about odd things, but Mr. Stark was stronger, bullying them aside. His eyes behind the sunglasses. The moment when he had leaned close for Peter's Video. That had been when he had smelled his aftershave for the first time. At the thought that this memory was caught on the storage of his phone Peter felt almost faint. 

This had to end! 

He had to find a way!

Determined, Peter stepped into the shower. 

His hand found the tap and turned it to cold. Very cold. 

"AH! AH! OH-... myFUCKINGGod!" 

Peter turned the water to a higher temperature. 

He sighed defeated. His boner was only a little bit smaller, the thought of the real deal Tony Stark even stronger than the laws of physics. 

Peter brought the stream from the showerhead to his chest and felt the water run over his pecs, rounding his cock, down his balls and between his legs. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation. 

How would that feel if it were Mr. Stark's fingers? Caressing him there, slowly, lightly. Would he tease him with his smile, the dark eyes small. 

Peter moaned with closed eyes and brought the stream of the shower closer to his cock. 

Up and down, up and down. 

He wasn't touching himself. 

And he wasn't thinking of the short ride in the limo, oh no. 

He was just imagining those eyes. 

Those lips. 

That smirk. 

His breath became faster and faster. He propped himself against the wall with one hand and brought the showerhead between his legs. 

Good thing may wasn't at home. She would been wondering why her nephew turned to water to full power.

Peter moaned as the waterjet massaged his rim. It almost felt like a finger prodding in, working him open. 

_ "That's it, underoos. Feel me." _

"Ah-... Please. Mr. Stark…" 

Peter came with a cry, his come splattering against the tiles. He panted, his eyes closed. That way Mr. Stark was still with him. He smiled at him as if Peter had accomplished something noteworthy.

His body twitched. He bit his lips when the aftershocks run through him.

God. 

Slowly he turned of the shower and did not look into the mirror when he stepped out. 

  
  
  



	3. Movie Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had the privilege to write a short story for one of the faboulus moodboards of the amazing Muse_of_Gods 💙🙏☺️ Thank you dear!

"Cut!" 

The word went through Peter like a knife. He stopped dead and closed his eyes. 

MJ sighed soundlessly. She was so close that he could feel it on his face. He pulled back so she could sit up. 

"You're alright?" she asked while she pulled down her shirt again. Somehow her compassion made it worse. He was not able to perform and it was only on him. 

"Yeah."

"Okay what's up kids?" Tony came over, placing the small hand-camera he used to gauge light and angle of the shot on the nightstand. 

From the corner of his eye Peter saw Bucky stepping back from the main camera, his usual frown deeper than before. Everybody was on the edge, they were behind the schedule and it was all his fault. He would lose this job. He would lose Tony's support, he would…

Tony looked down on his miserable figure with a frown and seemed to come to an conclusion. He turned to the team and clapped in his hands once. "Okay everybody, that's it. Let's stop for today." 

"No!" Peter got up from the bed. "Please Tony… I can do it! Please, give me just one more chance. I-..." 

"Stop it, Peter. I can see you're done for today."

"But…"

It was to no avail. "See you tomorrow Peter. And heads up." MJ patted his shoulder and got up to head to the costume area. The others started to clear out too, one after another. 

Slowly it became quiet on set. 

Peter sat on the bed, head down, shoulders hunched up and the hands between his knees. He wished the bottom would open up and swallow him whole. Making out with one of the hottest young actresses on screen should not be a problem. ' _Man up Parker'_ he scolded himself. 

Tony, who had waited patiently by his side until everybody left, sat down beside him on the small teenager bed. He patted Peter's back. 

"Okay. What's going on?" 

Peter's head snapped up. His brown eyes were wide and shining with emotions. 

"I can do it, Tony! I swear, I get it right, I-..."

But the director shook his head, frowning. 

"Kid… to be honest. I don't see that coming. You're stuck. Totally stuck. And I can't figure why?" 

"You-..." Peter choked on the words. "You're firing me." 

"What?!" Tony was truly scandalized. "Hell no!" He pulled back to look Peter up and down and his face appeared as if the young actor had proposed to perform the scene while doing tap dancing. 

"I just want to figure this out. Hep me a little, okay?" He leaned in, his hand again on Peter's back, rubbing soothingly. 

Peter swallowed a sob. 

"Look, you are the most promising young actor I've ever met, kid! You played this orphaned boy with fourteen years like I've rarely seen adults perform with forty. But since we got you on this bed with MJ you… turned to lead."

"I know. I'm sorry. I-... I will…" 

"What's _going on_ Petey?" 

Peter wrung his hands. How should he say that? And to Tony Stark of all people! The man who had discovered him in a second-rate school play and made him into the aspiring new star in Hollywood's independent movie scene. He had introduced him to the right people, watched over him the last few years and helped him to draw up his performance. 

All he had experienced, all he _was_ Peter owed Dick Energy Productions and Tony Stark. 

The same Tony Stark who sat beside him this very second, on the empty set of his new coming of age movie, waiting for him to spit it out. 

"I…" Peter swallowed. He took a deep breath. "You taught me to draw from my own experience. To find the emotion within me, to act it out in the scene."

Tony nodded. "Yep. Method acting. And you're good at that." 

Peter watched his own hands. "Yeah… but with MJ… I never. Uhm. I mean. What I want to say is…" 

Tony waited. Leaned in to see Peter's eyes. It was almost comical. "Youuu… never made out with someone?" 

Peter blushed. He nodded, despite his embarrassment. How to act an experience he never ever had?! This movie was about finding the first love, experiencing sex for the first time, all that jazz. And his range in that regard was zero, nothing, nada. And on top of that… 

"I can't do it. I'm a complete failure when it comes to this. I'm sorry."

Tony watched him calmly, waiting for Peter to continue. As always, it was as if the older man saw right through him. 

Peter fidgeted, unable to look at him. He could not say _that_ too. Tony was not only his mentor, he was kind of his father figure for fucks sake. He could not admit what kind of thoughts he had for the man who had always supported him selflessly. What kind of fantasies… 

But Tony just waited, watched him, knowing that what Peter had admitted to was only half of the truth. 

Peter started to sweat, his face was as red as a traffic light. 

"I can't focus. I try to feel my way into the scene with MJ, but I can't stop thinking about… someone!" 

_Please, don't make me say it._

"Who?" 

God, Tony's voice, soft and dark like molten chocolate, did things to him. When Peter looked up the truth was clearly written over his face. How he felt for his mentor, his director, his role model. Panic rose in him. 

Tony's eye widened in realisation. 

This was the worst. A nightmare! Tony and him could _never…_ how could he even think about it, let alone fantasize about it?! Now he would clearly be sent away and never ever hear from him again and… he… 

Tony's lips touched his. 

Peter's heart was about to stop. A gasp escaped him. _Whaaa…?!_

Had he fallen unconscious and hit his head on the nightstand? 

Tony smiled at him, his lips only inches apart.

"Good to know…"

"Know what…?" Peter breathed when Tony licked over his lower lip. His eyes closed and his ability to think straight left him more and more. 

"That I'm not the only one who has inappropriate thoughts on colleagues."

"Uhm…"

Before he could Muster an answer Peter was pulled in by Tony's hand in his neck. He kept him in place while he slowly, sensually explored the boy's mouth. Peter just let it happen, too much occupied with all the sensations rolling over him like waves. The softness, the taste, the feeling of being so close to the one he had crush on for years now. 

He closed his eyes again when Tony's tongue slipped between his lips to tease a little. This was fast for his first kiss and Peter's heart rate jumped up. 

Tony obviously was a grown ass man with tons of experience in this! He pulled Peter closer until the boy placed his hands on the broad shoulders to steady himself. Fingertips brushed over the man's neck, the short hair on the back of his head. 

Peter opened his mouth for the invading tongue, Tony's taste filling him, making him dizzy. He didn't even notice the hand under his shirt, touching his back. It all just added to the overwhelming flood of sensations. A moan escaped from his throat, accompanied by a lustful shudder. 

Peter pulled back with a gasp for air. He looked down on Tony. Somehow he had ended up on the man's lap, his arms around Tony's neck. Tony's hands were both under his shirt by now, caressing the hips and waist. 

The man grinned up to him. 

"Well? That something you can draw from while filming?" 

Peter stopped dead. His eyes searched in Tony's face. A cold knot started to form in his belly. Was this what this was all about? A lesson in fumbling to give him an outline for the scene? His heart sank. Tony was just acting as his _mentor_ in this? The cold know expanded, accompanied by a side helping of shame. 

How could he ever, even just for a few moments, have believed that a man like Tony Stark was drawn to a gawky teenager?! With zero experience on top of that!

Peter pulled back, trying to entangle himself from Tony's lap. "Uhm…" His face was so hot and his eyes glanced around to find a way out of this awkwardness. 

_Please, please don't start to cry. Please don't start to cry!_

"Hey, what's going on, hm?" Tony asked, trying to catch Peter's gaze with his eyes. "Too much?" 

"No, ah. I'm just… uhm…" Peter tried to wriggle free, but the hands around his waist kept him in place. A finger under his chin made him look up. 

"Sure? A moment ago you were almost eating me up and now you're all flustered and ready to bolt." He paused his efforts to make Peter look into his eyes and the boy hid his face on Tony's shoulder. At least this he could have. Just for a moment longer. 

"It was something I said, right?" 

"..." 

"It totally was." Tony sighed. "It's a specialty of mine to say the wrong thing in the perfect moment. Com'on kid, what was it this time?" 

_Perfect moment?_

Peter lifted his head from Tony's shoulder and gazed into his eyes. All he found there was friendly concern. He swallowed. 

"You-... you said that this is something I can use for the scene. Like a lesson. And… and I totally get that! I-..." 

Tony's eyes went wide. "Whowhoo! Just stop right there, okay. Just. Stop. Good." 

He sighed. His palm cupped Peter's cheek. "This is not just a lesson. This is me being highly inappropriate, molesting my way-too-young, dependent, extremely hot actor." Despite his words Tony's face was serious. 

Peter licked his lips. 

"You think I'm hot?" 

"Of course I do! You're insanely sexy! Way too much for my mental health to be honest."

Peter, not entirely out of his anxiety, got insecure again. "W...what do you mean?" 

Tony rolled his eyes. "You are seventeen and I'm your boss. Do you think I sleep well on the idea that I want to do stuff with you? With that age difference on top of a power imbalance and what not?" 

"But… well. I mean. I'm willing. Totally!" 

That made Tony grin and Peters heart beat faster again. 

"Good to know…" 

Tony's lips caught Peter's again and the boy felt like a bottle of champaign, ready to explode. This was happening. This was really happening! 

Tony's taste, the scent of his aftershave and under it, of the man himself. The feeling of his skin, his hair, his broad shoulders. He sucked on Peter's jaw and his beard scratched over soft skin. A bit of teeth made Peter gasp and moan before the mouth wandered lower. 

Peter's shirt was gone and he had no idea when and how. As if it mattered. Tony's hands had free reign over his upper body now and they used it to their advantage, roaming over Peter's skin, rubbing his sensitive nipples to hardness. 

Peter’s head was tipped back, exposing his long, slender neck while he moaned, unconsciously riding Tony's lap, rubbing against him. 

It was over way too fast. Peter came in his pants the moment Tony touched the bulge in his crotch. Embarrassment and lust fought for the pole position while Peter gasped against Tony's shoulder, the aftershocks making him twitch. 

"God… Oh my God…" 

Tony grinned. "Not the worst one can get after a fumbling."

"I… ah. I… Do you want me to… I mean. I could…" 

"Don't worry about me baby. We have time."


End file.
